Teen Titans: A Christmas story
by Kanashimi Angel
Summary: It's exactly what the title is saying,a christmas story. Only...If you don't like it,I cant write really funny or happy stories,note this.


**HI EVERYONE! Wow, Christmas are close, very close!! It's 23.12.2006, time 09:08 p.m. now that I'm starting, and I have just returned from a "walk" to cinema. I went to see "Eragon"….What a movie! Oh, anyway, as I was coming back home, I thought that a little oneshot fic would be great for Christmas…And so I did my best!**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS IN ANY WAY!**

**--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -**

It was the 25th of December. It was Christmas,and the titans were sleeping. Snow was everyhere around the Tower, and none have woken up yet.

None?

Um...Not sure. Beastboy was already up and full of happines.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! COME ON TITANS, WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" he yelled. He walked up and down the tower, yelling. When he saw that none listened to him, he decided to go harder. He got in everyone's room and yelled to wake them up

"GOOD MORNING MY GREAT LEADER! Wake up, Rob, it's Christmas!" He yelled next to Robin's ear.

"STARFIRE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? You're sleeping? How can you? Wake up my little alien, to see how we celebrate Christmas!" He shouted when he opened Starfire's room door.

"Buddy, how can you be sleeping? Cyborg wake up, ah man, it's Christmas!" he shouted

"Oh, Raven, I know you hate parties and celebrations, but it can't be that you hate Christmas too! You really need to wake up,! Come and see! Santa has brought you a present too!" He said

Beastboy headed to the common room. He was laughing, and had a great smile on his face as he singed "jingle bells", yelling with all the power his lungs could give him. The rest of the Titans woke up and headed to where the song was heard from. When BB finished "jingle bells", he started "Feliz Navidad"...Obviously, someone was extremely happy today!

"Ah...Beastboy?" Robin saked yawning

"Beastboy didn;t seem to notice that someone tried to talk to him

"Hey, green buddy..." Cyborg said

No answer

"My friend Beastboy..." Starfire tried

No response

"HEY, GET YOUR FREEKY GREEN ASS FROM MY PLACE ON THE COUCH! And STOP SINGIN'! We're trying to talk to you!" Raven yelled and her eyes went double and red.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Beastboy yelled:scared to death. H turned to face his prematurely awoken friends and smiled.

"HI! I am very happpy to see ya all awoken! Look! Santa has brought presents to all ovus! And...Don'cha think it's time to open them?"

"I don't know, what if it's again a trap, as it was back then with this freeky psycho-mupet who exchanged our bodies and souls?" Raven said and she didn't even come close to the christmas tree.

"C'mon now Raven...You're taking everything WAY too seriously...It's good to be sucpicious sometimes, but you can trust Santa!" Robin said

"Tell me Robin, is this Santa this happy old man we saw out of the stores when we were out yesterday?" Starfire asked

"Yes Star. He lives in the North Pole and he brings presents to all the children that are good and happy. You write a letter to him, telling him what you want him to bring you, and when you wake up and it's Christmas,you find your present under the tree!" Cyborg said.

"You are 18 years old, don;t you tell me that you still believe in these crap?" Raven asked?

"Why not? Nevertheless, he always brings me what I want! OMG, THE NEW CIRCUITS I NEEDED!" Cyborg yelled when he opened his present.

"OH! One new, extremely stinky ball for our favorite stinkball!" BB shouted

"A new pair of daggers! Thanks Santa!" Robin said when he opened his present.

"OH! I don;t believe it, it's a Tameranian little doll I wanted since I was little! Does this Santa go to Tameran too?" Starfire hugged the "little" doll, which was like her in height, and forced a smile of happiness on her face

"Come on Rae, open your present!"

"Yeah, to see what's in!"

"C'mon!

"Let's see!"

"Go o n Raven!"

"Oh, yes please, could you friend Raven?"

"STOP!" Raven yelled as she took the package. She was ready to blow, she was not going to open the present with the typical way, as it seemed. "You're driving me crazy! Your voices can be heard to North Pole, why am I so sure about it? I don't want this present!" Raven yelled and she got ready to get rid of the present, but on hte last momment, a voice came from the inside of the package

"Dont' do this, my dear! You love things like me, I know!"

Raven stopped;surprised as she was she opened the present and she saw what?

A little book, but huge and heavy, which smniled to her and it was as if she was lookin' herself in her mirror. "What the..." she whispered

"MERRY CHRISTMAS FRIEND RAVEN!" The Titans yelled and hugged her

---- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---- --- --- --- --- --- ---- -- --- --- ---- --- ---

**I know this isn't my style, but...I tried to write a happy story, and make it as funny as I could, but...I did my best, and if you don;t like it, it's not my fault. I can't write happy stories, and when I don, it's not realy me, it's one of myself's other sides, that I try to hide, 'cause they're screwed up sides, none likes them. MERRY CHRISTMAS! It's 25.12 now that I finished.**


End file.
